


view

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Leader discovers things he never knew, M/M, Nagase is a horn-dog, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got some kind of weird fetish whether they're willing to admit to it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	view

**Author's Note:**

> PWP really, so I apologize, but I had the sudden urge to write it and I'd finished my lesson plan so I sat down with a beer and wrote it, lol. YOU DISCOVER NEW KINKS EVERY DAY. Plus, I figured I owed it to Nagase if anyone for killing him in the last fic I wrote. That being said, please enjoy.

"You missed."

Nagase cursed under his breath, shifting his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and glaring down at the other man for just a moment before his eyes went back to the TV and his sweaty thumbs jabbed at the buttons on his controller.

"I can _see_ that..."

Joshima lackadaisically munched on a piece of melon pan, sending splayed bits of yellowed cookie crumb to the carpet. Nagase's chest was warm against his back, arms curled around him to grasp his PlayStation controller and legs sprawled wide to his either side. He could feel Nagase's muscles tighten and release, arms and shoulders reacting to every explosion on-screen. Joshima himself was simply leaning back into Nagase's girth, watching the action unfold with his eyes half-lidded and his interest far past waned.

Nagase cursed again, his entire body shifting as the 1st-person view on the TV spun around to face the opposite direction, some sort of war-time gun aimed into snow-covered trees.

Joshima finished his melon pan and wiped at the crumbs littering his t-shirt and boxers.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this game..."

"I might be if I didn't have a running commentary going on in the background..."

Nagase's toes clenched in on themselves as the sound of bullets shot out through the trees. The view on screen began shaking violently.

"Fuck it all." His fingers jabbed at the controller so hard the clicks were audible.

Joshima reached up and pulled the cigarette from Nagase's lips, bringing it to his own mouth and taking a lazy puff.

"You know, this isn't really what I had in mind when you suggested 'date night'." He glanced pointedly upwards, eyes narrowed.

Nagase didn't respond. Too engrossed in the game or simply not wanting to comment?

Probably both.

Joshima's frown deepened and he rolled his eyes, blowing smoke up in Nagase's nose.

"Stop itttt..." Nagase shook his head, chewing on his lip as his virtual soldier ran up the nearest snowy knoll before getting shot in the back. "Goddammit fuck!"

"Boo-hoo."

"You know, it's not like I'm playing this myself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry--are your 13-year-old boyfriends going to lose now?"

Nagase grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, tapping the microphone switch on his headphones before apologizing to his online teammates. His thumbs danced over the controller as the words on screen told him to wait another sixty seconds before reload.

"Ugh, whatever." Joshima sighed and pulled himself free of Nagase's arms, getting to his feet with a stretch. "I'm tired anyway." He walked off towards the bedroom, not even responding to Nagase's "where you goin', babe?"

Flipping on the overhead light switch, he began un-making the bed, curling his lip up in disgust at the greasy McDonald's wrapper he found between the pillows.

He trekked over to the bathroom, running his cigarette under the sink before tossing it in the trash, then running a hand through his hair and watching it slowly fall back down into a rumpled mess. His eyes hurt. He rubbed at them beneath his glasses, tired and cranky.

When he walked back out after brushing his teeth, Nagase was leaning against the frame of the bedroom door, watching him.

Joshima raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you done playing with your friends?"

Nagase chewed his cud. "We lost."

Joshima clicked his tongue, shaking his head with an un-empathetic sigh.

Nagase rubbed at his overgrown stubble. "Why you so tired already?"

"I don't know--it's been a long day? Didn't get much sleep last night? I had to watch you shoot people all night? Pick one of the above." Joshima moved towards the big set of sliding glass doors that led to the balcony, fingers grabbing the curtains still pulled apart to its either side.

"But we haven't even done anything yet."

Nagase's face was in the back of his neck, arms encircling his waist. Joshima felt his heart skip a beat, letting go of the curtains, but he pushed his lips together and kept his eyes stern.

"Says the one who's been playing Call of Duty all night."

The other's voice hummed against his skin. "Says the one who made me _lose_ at Call of Duty tonight..."

"Yeah, 'cuz _that'll_ keep me up all night crying..." Joshima rolled his eyes, then remembered the window and felt his heart pick up. His voice took a sharper tone. "Tomoya, the window, we can't--"

"Can't what?"

Joshima raised his hand up to reach for the curtain again, but Nagase pulled him in tighter, pressed back against his chest. He was humming a little melody now, the vibrations tickling the back of Joshima's neck.

"T- _Tomoya_." Joshima bit down on his lip, fear creeping through his stomach as his eyes darted back and forth across the night city-scape stretched out on the other side of the window. "The light's on in here--a-anybody will be able to see in clear as day."

Nagase's voice remained calm, amused even. "Does that scare you?" One of his hands crept along Joshima's waist, along the elastic of his boxers. Fingers slipping inside, they found Joshima's dick, small and soft and pliant as they gently curled around it, pulling it up and free from the cloth.

Joshima gasped, instinctively pushing back against Nagase's grip as he made a desperate squawking noise. " _Tomoya_!"

Nagase simply chuckled, readjusting his hold with both hands to keep Joshima firmly locked in place. "Hmm, what's the matter? You don't want anyone to see little Shige?"

They both glanced down, Joshima's dick hanging innocently out over the top of his boxers. Joshima felt a drop of sweat work its way down his forehead, heart thumping so loudly in his chest he could barely hear. His faint reflection stared back at him from the glass of the window, tiny little dick backdropped by the lights of Roppongi.

The apartment itself was on the 22nd floor of the building, which might keep them away from any prying eyes down on the streets and sidewalks, but they were surrounded by neighboring buildings--apartments and offices alike--some of them almost twice as tall, and with the occasional person visible in windows.

"T-... Tomoya..." He swallowed hard, hips shuddering and making his dick shiver from the vibrations.

"Your dick seems to like the attention..." Nagase smiled against his skin, one arm readjusting its grip around his chest and the other sliding back down his front, pulling up the front of his shirt with his fingers to make his dick more visible.

Joshima's stomach was roiling, eyes darting back and forth between his lower region and the view outside the window, not wanting to look but having to look all the same. He could see figures moving, silhouettes walking past windows in the surrounding buildings. He could see people walking by on the sidewalks below, cars driving along the street. The fear sparked the tiniest of flames just beneath his stomach, and he felt his dick start to grow hard.

"Shit..." He bit down on his lip.

"See? There we go..." Nagase's fingers slid down to begin stroking him up and down, thumb drawing little circles across the tip. "You like it, don't you? The possibility that someone could be watching you?"

"Shit, Tomoya... we can't do this..." Joshima's breath got caught in his throat. He willed himself to calm down, get a grip on himself so he could stop this before it got any further, but Nagase's fingers pulling and tugging at his dick weren't helping anything. "T-Tomoya, you... you know what would happen..." Back and forth, skin tugging this way and that, helpless and pliable in Nagase's grip. "...i-if somebody saw us..."

"Exactly..." Though Nagase's voice didn't belay any fear or apprehension in his response.

Joshima's whole body was shaking now, hot breath working past his lips.

"But that turns you on, doesn't it?" Nagase worked him teasingly slow, pinching the tip and massaging it between his fingers. "Anybody can see you... can see your cock get squeezed and played with while you can't do anything but watch." His voice hissed into his ear. "Anybody can see what a slut you really are."

Joshima moaned instinctively. He twisted his head back and forth, saliva caught in the back of his throat.

"You want people to see, don't you?" Nagase's face was pressed against the back of his neck now, murmuring against his hairline, against the sweat that was forming despite the chilly temperature of the room.

The hand that had been holding his chest wormed its way downwards, finding the hem of his shirt. Even as Joshima opened his mouth to protest, Nagase was pulling it up, all the way to his neck and leaving his frontside bare. With a push, Nagase had him against the windowpane, flush against the glass.

" _Tomoya!_ " Joshima's hands shoved back, leaving sweaty prints against the surface as his eyes opened wide with horror. But Nagase just whistled, one hand on Joshima's back to keep him still as the other tugged at Joshima's boxers, dropping them to the floor.

Joshima could feel tears of frustration spring to his eyes as he watched the view in front of him in horrified terror. He'd never felt more exposed in his life, bare skin slick against the glass as the city night-life played out in his vision. Two people had stopped to talk near the window of one of the adjacent buildings. Joshima could see their profiles, could see the frames of one of the men's glasses.

It made his stomach jerk with nausea.

But it made his dick throb.

"Is anybody watching?" Nagase's voice was laced with amusement. He leaned forward, back pressed against Joshima's as he whispered in his ear. "'Cuz the show's about to get even better..."

Joshima felt the cold, slimy sensation of lube as Nagase's fingers slid up his backside.

"Tomoya..." He shook his head, biting down on his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

They couldn't do this.

They couldn't _do_ this.

Joshima's eyes shook in their sockets. He could practically lip-read the words of the men in the window as he felt Nagase's dick slide up and down between the two mounds of his rear, thick and hard as he coated it in the lube.

"Sh-shit..." One of the tears leaked down the side of his face, tickling his chin.

Down below them, two high school girls were spinning around happily with shopping bags hanging from their arms.

The fire behind his dick _burned_.

Then Nagase pushed in.

It was hot and thick and stung as he felt himself get stretched open, the familiar pain lapping at his rim until Nagase was all the way inside and his walls could adjust to accept him, Nagase's girth uncomfortable at first even if they'd just fucked a lot recently, but liable to cut his breath short and bring tears to his eyes if it had been a week or two as was the current case.

"Fuuuuck..." Joshima gripped haplessly at the smooth glass, sweat making his fingers slide this way and that. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the burn to subside as his legs shook like skinny little twigs.

It was Nagase's voice that reminded him of his situation.

"That's it--make a nice face for the people outside."

Joshima's eyes shot back open, blurry from moisture but searching out in abject terror as he prayed and hoped that he wouldn't find anyone looking back. That no one would see him like this--pressed sweaty and hot against the window pane as Nagase's dick buried itself in his ass.

"T-Tomoya..."

"Yes?" Nagase smirked, fingers digging into Joshima's hips as he began pulling himself in and out. It elicited lovely murmurs and gasps from Joshima's throat, the walls of his entrance pulsing around his dick as he carved slowly inside.

Joshima shook his head, panting against the glass.

In and out.

He could feel it slide in and out, deeper with each thrust.

"S-somebody will..."

"...see me fucking your ass like a wet, hot pussy?" Nagase grinned, licking his lips as he leaned in. "Yeah... somebody might."

"Sh-shit..."

"Though I don't know--they might not have a very good view..."

Joshima yelped in surprise as Nagase grabbed one of his legs, yanking it upwards and holding it against his chest. His legs now splayed open to the world, he felt his body grow hot, insufferably hot, burning hot, so hot he could die. He could see it reflected in the glass, every thrust, his rim tugged and stretched as Nagase pulled out, pink and wet and evidence of his sins before Nagase's dick sunk back inside, making his own dick swing and bounce as it hung helplessly between his outstretched thighs.

"Tomoya, oh gooood..."

His fingers grappled at the glass.

"Now everyone can see." Nagase built into a rhythm, sweat dripping down his back. "Everyone can see what a slut you are."

"I'm a filthy slut, oh god, fuccckkk..." He was practically sliding down the window, face pressed against the wet pane, tongue hanging out, panting as his eyes stared out into the Roppongi night-life. At the Roppongi that had a full-view of him, spread wide and begging for more as his loose ass readily accepted the giant cock thrusting into him again and again.

A car drove past. An old woman walked by with her rocker. A gang of street kids waited at the stop-light, joking and laughing with each other.

Nagase's hand found his dick, tugging on it until it grew stiff and hard, engulfed in his large palm.

It was so hot. His body was on fire.

_Look at me._

He could barely even keep himself up. The one leg holding him up was shaking uncontrollably.

_Look at what a slut I am._

Nagase came first. He pushed in as deep as he could, a deep growl in the back of his throat and a curse under his breath, then shot himself up into Joshima's rear, hot and sticky and filling him up so full he could burst. When he pulled back out, it dribbled onto the floor as Joshima's entrance gaped at the release of pressure. He turned his focus back to Joshima's dick, tugging it harder and faster as it squirmed in his palm.

Joshima's breaths were ragged and choked, whimpers already two octaves higher than normal as the area between his legs burned with a white fire.

His eyes turned upwards, roaming the buildings, shaking as he desperately searched, desperately _needed_.

The two men were still standing at the window. Still talking. He could see their mouths move. Could see the gestures of their hands, the movement of their shoulders as they laughed.

And then the one on the right turned and looked out the window.

And their eyes met.

Joshima was gone.

He came and everything went white, stars in front of his eyes, fireworks in his head, and a high-pitched moan, no longer audible, strained from his throat as he gulped in a sudden influx of air. His leg gave from under him and he collapsed like a limp pile of goo, nearly hitting the floor before Nagase snatched him up and they both went tumbling towards the wall.

Nagase was laughing. He pulled Joshima on top of his chest all sweaty and slimy and glaring at him with the hatred of a thousand suns. Thumbs pushing his wet hair off his forehead and behind his ears, he simply stared up at him with a winning smile, chest heaving.

And then they just stayed like that. On the floor of Nagase's bedroom. Panting and trying to catch their breath as they dripped sweat off onto the floor.

Joshima was the first to find his voice.

"I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Before or after we sleep? 'Cuz personally, I'm a little tuckered out." Nagase's palm encapsulated the top of Joshima's head as he tousled the other's hair.

"Whenever it will give me the most pleasure."

Despite being the dick he was, Nagase did end up carrying Joshima to the bed, even turning the lights off and shutting the curtain, though not without first asking him if he just wanted to keep it open all night.

As Joshima fell asleep, Nagase's arms around his waist and his face nestled beneath his chin as he snored like a big dumb oaf, even more than hoping they'd still have their jobs tomorrow, his brain began entertaining other places they could fuck where someone might just happen to look...


End file.
